


Scars

by GypseyRay



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Civil War? What Civil War?, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GypseyRay/pseuds/GypseyRay
Summary: Your body is a road map, a mix of scars and marks meant to lead you to your soulmate. Most people love their mark, the marks they share with their soulmate, most but not all.





	Scars

Your body is a road map, a mix of scars and marks meant to lead you to your soulmate. Most people love their mark, the marks they share with their soulmate, most but not all. There were some whose scars appeared all over their face, some who woke up one morning with half their body covered in burns they had never received while others got scars and bruises far too often to be anything but the obvious or whose wrists were lined with marks they had not made. A few, unluckier than any, held scars that could not have been survived and were forced to wear the mark, knowing it meant they would never meet their soulmate. Darcy supposed she was lucky in this sense, having been born with only a few scars, but still, they didn’t necessarily mean her soulmate was dead, only scared.  


Growing up Bucky had been so careful not to obtain a single scar. His ma said that every scar he got so would his love and he couldn’t do that to his dame. He’d seen the scars on Mrs. Rogers and some of his parent’s friends, a lot of his ma’s friends had scars-she said they were from the Great War, Bucky knew lots of pretty ladies scared up as a result of their soulmate soldiers. He swore he would never get a single scar, never leave a mark on his beautiful doll. He tried to keep his promise, gaining only a few small ones as he got older, but then the war came and everything changed.  


Stevie didn’t scar, he had scars-yes-but they were not his and they were not nearly as ugly as Bucky’s. How could he have let this happen? He swore to never scar his girl but looking in the mirror proved only how he had broken that. He had not only left her with scars but with the scarring on his arm, the scarring that haunted his very existence… maybe he was lucky, maybe he had no soulmate and no one would ever be cursed with his scarring.  


It was Natasha who noticed it, a new scar on Bucky-no, not a scar-a tattoo. A small hammer on his ankle, Thor’s hammer. Bucky did have a soulmate… he wasn’t sure if he should cry out in joy, he did have a soul and this was proof, or if he would weep in agony, he had cursed his soulmate to being mated with a broken, scared, man.  


Moving into Avengers Tower was single handedly the coolest thing that had ever happened to Darcy or well, it would have been if not for the fact that during her self-given tour she found the gym. Now, normally Darcy would have avoided the gym like the plague but the gym normally didn’t have two super soldiers fighting… or well, maybe it did, Darcy didn’t know but she hoped not, she’d hate to have missed such a yummy sight. Did it get better? Two shirtless hotties all sweat covered, Thor yes. One couldn’t blame Darcy for drinking in the sight, stopping only when she got to the brunette’s arm… the metal one with scarring… her scarring. She could stop the gasp that escaped her lips.  


Bucky had heard the girl come in but chose to ignore her, to focused on his sparring match with Steve but even he couldn’t help and look at her when he heard her gasp. Turning to look at her he was met with perhaps the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked like an old pin-up, full red lips and a body built for sin and… she was taking her shirt off? How hard did Steve hit him? Was he imagining this? Based on the look on Steve’s face the answer was no, he was not. He knew it was wrong, his ma would have strung him up by his ears if she’d seen him, but he couldn’t help but rake his eyes over her body, stopping only when he realizes he recognized the scarring, the scars on her shoulder… they were his… Oh god, she was his soulmate and she was walking over to him and… she kissed him? Not on his lips but on his arm, on his scars… he would forever deny that he had started crying.  


She didn’t know what she was doing but she had heard from Thor about the good Captains friend, the one who was still so scared of himself, afraid of his arm… the one who was her soulmate. Darcy couldn’t, wouldn’t, let her soulmate go on like that so she did the only thing she could think of and she kissed the scar, the one she had herself bore her entire life, the one that led her to him. Scarred or not he was beautiful and he was hers and it would be perfect, she could feel it.


End file.
